


After Hours: Iron Man and Captain America

by Lady_Codswallop



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 18:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Codswallop/pseuds/Lady_Codswallop
Summary: After saving New York for the umpteenth time, lovers Tony Stark and Steve Rogers get it on in the penthouse of Avengers Tower.





	After Hours: Iron Man and Captain America

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't want to read fun banter and exposition scroll about 1/3 of the way down.

“Tony? What’s going on up there?”

Steve Rogers was standing on a roadblocked street in his full Captain America gear, careful eyes scanning the roads. Steve, Tony, and Nat had all been deployed from Avengers Tower to deal with a horde of terrorists wielding contraband Chitauri alien weapons. The terrorists were humans, but they were angry with the government and had been trying to destroy anyone and anything that had political significance in New York City…which happened to be quite a few things. Nat was off trying to find their base of operations while Steve and Tony worked with ground forces stop the carnage while limiting the loss of human life as much as possible.

There was radio silence from Tony, which was on purpose, because he knew it’d make Cap anxious on his behalf. Messing with Spangles was one of Tony’s favorite past times, even in times of crisis. He saw the other man with his hand up to his earpiece. His iconic shield was on one arm and god he was the picture of sickening patriotism. Oh well, patriotism had made Stark a shitload of money. Now, he slept better at night knowing he wasn’t making weapons for the army anymore, but even after Stark Industries had gone full tech, his company was still seen as a hallmark brand of the USA. He didn’t necessarily like being the government’s lapdog, but at least he could cry himself to sleep on a bed of congressman’s money. The thought made him smirk as he walked toward the edge of a building. Steve couldn’t see him, so his dramatic entrance would be particularly legendary this time.

He casually fell off the side of the skyscraper, letting gravity take him down until his repulsors kicked in and sped him toward Steve Rogers. He flew close and landed in front of him with a satisfying and metallic clang. Steve turned to him thankful, looking Stark up and down for battle damage or injuries. As Tony’s faceplate flipped up, he gave the big guy a smirk.

“Nothing’s going on. How are you, blondie?”

Cap came over and sighed, shaking his head looking irritated and worried for the safety of every last person in this city—of course—as if Stark wasn’t capable of saving everyone on his own. “Tony…”

“It’s done. You forget I can literally shoot taser rounds from my fingers,” Stark said. “I finished up about five minutes ago, been enjoying the view ever since.” By that he of course meant standing on a roof and lovingly watching Cap work, zooming in on those justice-clad cheeks with JARVIS.

Steve sighed but looked relieved, reporting what Tony had said to others in his radio. Stark walked closer, glancing around casually.

“A shame really, it’s a beautiful day. Y’know, I had a lot planned for today. Like, _a lot_.” Stark was smirking at Steve in that devilish way that told the other man he was up to no good.

“I know. Saving hundreds from certain death is inconvenient for you, I’m sure,” Steve said, but his words had no venom. He approached Tony and gave him a secret smile, one that was adorable, loving, and reserved especially and only for one Anthony E. Stark. It always made Tony blush a little bit.

“Oh yeah. Hugely inconvenient,” Tony said exasperatedly, making a flippant hand gesture. “You ready to go or what?”

“Go?” Steve looked around for the jet or other transportation. Fuck it was precious.

“You know to be almost a hundred, you’re pretty cute,” Stark said with a chuckle, surging forward and hugging Steve. At least, it looked like a hug until Tony grabbed him by the waist and started flying upward. As Stark’s feet left the ground he felt Cap hold onto him tightly. He was actually disappointed. The first time he did this Steve shrieked. Now he didn’t even look surprised. He sort of had that expression husbands got when their wives wouldn’t get out of department stores. “What, no shout this time?”

Steve held onto him looking annoyed and bored, but he still accepted his fate and passively allowed the other man to fly him up to the tower. It was quick and efficient after all, Cap was a huge fan of that. “I was expecting it this time.”

“Damn. I’ll get better. You know I’m taking this as a challenge, right?” Stark chuckled before he gasped, alerting the Captain in his arms. “Oh my god, I forgot about Nat.”

Steve shook his head, sighing, “I didn’t. I commed her when I spoke to the SWAT team.”

“Aw, Rogers, you’re so sweet, I bet you remember everyone’s birthday without Facebook reminders, huh?” Even though Tony joked about it he knew it was true. Cap didn’t even answer, just held onto him and stared down with a mild look of fascination. As much flack as Steve gave him for their impromptu flying escapades, he seemed to enjoy seeing the city from so far up. Finally, Tony approached the landing pad of Avengers Tower. He gently put Steve down as his own feet clanked loudly against the landing platform. The protocol was initiated to begin taking off his suit, and so as he walked beside Rogers, JARVIS took the Iron Man armor off of him piece by piece via mechanisms that came from the platform and rotated around him. As the pieces disappeared and he was his normal—much shorter—self again. He stretched his arms up over his head and then scratched his beard, happy to be out of the suit. It was nice and had air conditioning and all that, but he was still glad to be free of the confines.

He turned to find Steve watching him, that tiny curl of a smirk.

“What’re you looking at Winghead?”

Cap reached up and took off his helmet as if Stark’s comment reminded him he’d been wearing it. Softly he said, “You.”

“Me? Oh, Mr. Rogers, please go on,” he smirked, taking Cap’s helmet from him as they entered the tower penthouse. They were the only resident Avengers home except for Nat (who had decided she was going to investigate the terrorists’ suppliers). Tony tossed Cap’s helmet on a nearby couch and then leaned against the bar. He was wearing dark jeans, converse, and a Play Station shirt. “Like what you see?”

Steve smiled at him in a way the reached his eyes, hands coming to grab Iron Man by the waist. “Always have,” he practically purred, his voice taking on that seductive deep lilt that went straight to Stark’s dick. The big blond soldier was always so god damn delightful when he was horny.

“What are we going to do about it?” Tony reached out and wrapped his arms around Cap’s neck, pulling him closer. The heavy armored shoulders of the uniform didn’t bother him in the least, in fact, they turned him on. He leaned forward and softly bit Cap’s chin with the tips of his teeth, inwardly smirking when he heard the man making a low, “Mm…” sound. His Stevie was so easy to fluster. He kissed his way from his chin up to his mouth, pulling his body closer to the other man’s.

Stark moaned quietly when Steve kissed him back, his tongue immediately slipping in to play. Steve kissed him sweetly at first, lips moving warmly over his. He met his sweet kiss with one of hunger, tilting his head and kissing Steve more deeply. Rolling their hips together and taking a large breath through his nose, Tony quietly let himself groan into Steve’s mouth. Even with all of that tactical gear on he could feel how hard Steve was. When even slightly turned on, Steve went from 0 to 100 real quick. It was the best, at least in Tony’s opinion.

Running his hand down Cap’s side (his shield was in the way of his yummy back), he squeezed his ass and chuckled into their kiss. Steve backed him up against the bar so he could properly grind their hips together, growling a moan against Tony’s lips.

“You like that, big guy?” Tony whispered, using his grip on Cap’s ass as leverage to roll their hard ons together.

Steve’s long eyelashes fluttered and he groaned, “Ah, oh yes, Tony…” before capturing the other man’s lips in a hard kiss. It became wet as Cap began nearly panting and gasping between them. Steve’s body loved sex, and he didn’t have to fight or run thirty miles to get hot and bothered. One of Tony’s favorite things about dating a super soldier was that the man was always ready to go. Ever since they’d started dating two years prior, Steve had become needy for Tony’s intimacy—not that Stark would ever complain, oh fuck no.

Tony kissed Steve for a while, melting into it and stroking their tongues. When he parted, he did so with a loud noise, and then licked the mess from his own lips. Cap had chased his mouth, laying a peck on his cheek when he realized through lust Tony was walking away. Stark hurried over to a table and grabbed a bottle of lube he always stored there (he could care less who knew he kept lube and condoms around like candy). Steve’s lovely blues watched him eagerly.

Tony came back to him, shedding his shoes and socks as he did so. The moment he was close again, Steve grabbed him up and began kissing his neck. He turned and kiss-nibbled at what little of Steve’s endearing ears he could reach. Tony’s hands came up Steve’s body to play with the fine hairs at the base of his neck as he moaned under Steve’s kissing and sucking.

Stark grabbed Steve’s face and brought his head up so he could kiss him open mouthed groaning, “Ohhh, shit, I’m not in the mood for foreplay babe.”

Steve seemed to feel the same way because those arms that were wrapped around his hips descended and the blond jerked Stark’s jeans and underwear down until they fell to the floor. Tony’s member sprang free, exposed to the cold air. Giving Steve one last hard and sloppy kiss, Tony turned around and leaned his chest on the bar, biting his lip and grinning.

Cap cursed under his breath at seeing Tony just waiting for him like that, so he grabbed the bottle of lube and immediately squirted some on his fingers. He walked up behind Tony, using a slick index to rub and tease with the rim of his ass.

“Mmm…that’s right…” Stark hummed, reaching a hand down to lightly grasp and play with his own member. “Did that fight turn you on? Or do you just get all hot when I carry you?” He could feel Steve had already worked in a second finger, and thank god, because he didn’t want to wait. One of Steve’s hands was occupied with stretching his ass while the other was squeezing and kneading Tony’s plush ass cheeks. He moaned at the sensation, breath coming heavier because he knew what was coming.

Gravelly, Steve said, “You, just you Tony. I hate when you carry me.”

“Aw…I’m sorry Stevie. How can I ever make it up to you?” Stark said, shoving his ass against Steve’s hands and effectively impaling himself. “Oh, mm…” He turned back to look at Steve who was giving him that quirked eyebrow of amusement. He met it with one of his own.

Steve patted Tony’s ass cheek pleasantly and then out of nowhere slapped it. It was loud enough to make a noise and it stung nicely. Stark gasped, turning around wide eyed with his lips parted.

“Rogers!”

Steve chuckled, “Consider your debts paid.”

“Oh fuck spank me again Steve, oh, yay,” Tony begged, groaning against the cold surface of the bar.

Much to his surprise, Steve did spank him again, pulling a loud noise from Stark’s throat. Once Steve had worked in three fingers, he began to rapidly stroke Tony’s prostate, just because he knew it felt good to him. Tony’s legs were weak and he keened into the countertop, hand on his own member stalling. “You’re so good with your hands...”

When Steve pulled his fingers out of Tony’s ass, he slapped his non-spanked cheek with those wet debauched fingers, causing Tony to shout Cap’s name. Tony could hear Steve pop the cap and lube himself up, but it just wasn’t _fast _enough, “Fuck me, Steve, what’s taking you so—shit!”

Tony gripped the edge of the bar, shouting in pleasure as Cap eased most of his member into the tight heat of his body in one long, slow thrust. He’d barely heard Rogers release that beast from its confines, he was actually impressed. He did wince because Cap was a big boy both long and wide, but it wasn’t anything Tony couldn’t take. He threw his head back and moaned Steve’s name long and airy as the other man grabbed him by the hips and thrusted until they were pelvis to pelvis. He held him there for a minute, and Tony loved it, just enjoying how full and alive Steve’s dick made him feel. He was so big his prostate was sending pleasure tingles through him without him barely moving at all, but that didn’t stop him from shimmying his hips backward onto Steve’s member greedily.

“Ah, Tony…love the way we feel,” Cap sighed, pulling his hips out slowly and then pushing back in. Every time Cap’s massive member disappeared into him, Stark’s back tensed and he grunt-moaned into his own arm. His breath was leaving moisture all over the counter, and he was already sweating.

“I do too,” Stark said, shoving his hips back when Cap went forward. The slower pace only lasted for about two minutes before Cap began to hasten his thrusts, slapping their bodies together with vigor, and using his strong grip to keep Tony in place.

“Oh, oh fuck! Fuck!” Tony shouted, body roughly jolted forward with each violent slap of their hips. He leaned his chest all the way down on the counter so he could just barely grasp the opposite side for leverage, arching and moving his body to meet his lover’s. His mouth was open wide and he was loudly-moan gasping against the table, and his legs wobbling with weak tremors. “Oh, yes, Rogers, faster…ah-ah…”

Steve obliged, growling and moaning deeply with pleasure as he went faster, fucking him hard and so harshly that Stark’s toes were lifting off the ground with each thrust, shooting shivers and sparks of pleasure through Tony. Stark was gripping the counter for dear life, face scrunched in focus and desire. Steve let out quick, passionate groans that came from somewhere deep in his throat and Tony drank that shit up like he needed it to breathe.

As Cap’s thrusts became more sloppy and frantic, Tony really ground his hips against him, biting his lip and wondering if he’d need to pump himself at all at this rate. His mind was beginning to go blank and all he could feel and hear was Steve, as his body demanded more. He felt his hips lurch and twitch as his balls drew in tighter, oh fuck yes, he was going to come just like this.

Cap’s frantic thrusts grew more shallow and he suddenly grabbed Tony by the waist and pulled himself so far inside of him Tony thought he might actually die it was so good. Steve’s breath hitched and he growled Tony’s name long and slow as he came, hips grinding hard into Tony’s ass even though his dick couldn’t possibly get any deeper. Tony gasped at the feeling of all that warmth spilling inside him and he let his forehead thump on the bar, nearly whimpering from the feeling of being so full and hot. “Oh, mmh,” he panted, continuing to move his ass against Steve’s until the blond abruptly pulled out, leaving him a complete whine bag. “The fuck, babe,” he complained, turning to look at him. Just as he did, Steve grabbed him and kissed him hard, chest heaving. He grabbed Tony and turned him, picking his body up and sitting his ass on the bar top. When he closed the distance, he reached down between them and shoved himself right back inside since he wasn’t fully soft yet, half-lidded gaze never leaving Stark’s. Tony shut his eyes, feeling them want to roll from the sheer naughty and delicious as hell sensation coursed through him. Steve began pistoning into him again, the softening of his member barely mattering due to his sheer girth. Steve reached between them and rapidly began to pump Tony’s throbbing and leaking member, fist tight. He kept the brunet in place by holding onto one of his sides, and with that, it didn’t take much longer before Tony was crying out Steve’s name and spilling his come all over the Captain America uniform.

Steve just stayed there inside him as he came, moving their hips together and kissing his hair until Stark stopped panting so hard. When he let his eyes open again he grinned up at him, swallowing thickly, “You’re just the best, Stevie…”

Cap chuckled, kissing him with tongue and gently continuing to move their hips together. He ran a hand through Stark’s sweaty hair, cupping Tony’s face and smiling down at him with adoration. It made Stark blush and look away like they hadn’t just done the nasty in the most publicly used area of the penthouse.

“Stop being so god damn cute before I show you a piece of my—ahh oh…” Steve thrusted again inside him, the look on his face telling Tony he knew_ exactly_ what his happy ass was doing.

“A piece of your what?” Steve leaned down and whispered into Stark’s ear, biting it. Stark’s chest fluttered a little and he nearly giggled.

“I’ve taught you too well. Stop using my own tricks against me…A piece of my, aahnnn…fucker…” Tony began and then faltered again when Steve’s thumb rubbed his oversensitive cock head. “My mind, I’ll give you a piece of my mind…”

“Oh yeah?” Steve growled lovingly, wet lips kissing the corner of his mouth. Tony tilted his head to capture Steve’s in a full and messy kiss.

“Mhm, yeah…” he said, moving their hips together of his own accord because the feeling of Steve’s member inside him was just too good. “A big one…”

“I’d like that,” Steve said through a smile, kissing his lips and running a hand down Stark’s thigh.

Tony’s heart was slowing a little and he finally felt like he had control of his breathing again. “Don’t be an asshole Rogers,” Stark chuckled, wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck and just exhaling all the air he’d been keeping. His body felt heavy and he felt lazy, like a big satisfied cat.

“I’m just telling the truth,” Steve said in a hushed tone, stealing tiny smooches from Tony’s lips.

“Hm…I like your honesty, it’s kinky.”

Steve laughed and stepped back, pulling out but not pulling their chests apart, “Really?”

Tony’s toes curled at the feeling and he wiggled his hips at the loss, already wishing for rounds two through four, “Oh yeah. You sick, truthful fuck…”

That made Steve chuckle so hard Stark knew his pecks would be bouncing if they weren’t bound by red, white, and blue. Steve pulled Tony’s legs up and around his waist. Stark was completely pantsless, so Cap just walked away from the discarded clothing to the couch, holding Tony to him tightly. Tony loved it that he could throw him around like a ragdoll. “You’re ridiculous,” Steve huffed.

“And you love me.”

“I do,” Cap nearly whispered, nipping Tony’s bottom lip and then capturing his mouth again in a salacious French kiss.


End file.
